Lacrima of aurum
by vampire18
Summary: tell me if i should continue it......the choice is yours i one person wants me to continue it i will but if know one tells me to i wont...im still working on carpe diem...this one came to me in a dream...and the category is not right it's vampire/human


lacrima of aurum

I looked at him and frowned. They where taking away his son and he was just standing there. "what are you doing are you gona just let them take your son away from you" I yelled at him as the escorted his 3 year old son on to the plain. He just stud there looking at the ground not saying a word. Then I felt someone grab my wrist and say "the king needs another blood bag and I think you'll do". most of you are probably wandering what he meant by that well you see the world has changed since your time vampires and other mythical creators have come out of hiding and taken control over the world, so now vampires rule the world. And there are classes vampires first, werewolves second, witches and warlocks third, elves fourth there not as nice as they look, fairies fifth and humans are at the very bottom. Humans or blood bags are just for the amusement of the other creatures and for food for the vampires and werewolves hence the name blood bags. Now let me tell you my story it all started when I was eight we had just started to eat dinner when the was a very loud knock on the door my dad got up and answered it when he came back I was about to ask who it was when saw vampires fallowing him I knew what it meant. When ever a vampire comes to someone's house they always come for the one that has been bitten. I quickly got up from my spot and ran to my mom and hugged her tightly. "it's ok sweaty I'll be home soon" she lied I knew it but I didn't want to get her in to trouble with the vampires so I let go of her she took off her necklace and gave it to me "as long as you have this I will always be with you" she told me as she walked to the vampires and left. It has been nearly ten years since that day. During those ten years I was raised by my father and grandparents and when I was sixteen I meet him. He's the son of the vampire king his name is Keary. He ran way a year or two after the vampires took my mother. We began to go out on dates of course I never told my dad what he really was because he despises vampires now. So anyways he didn't introduce me to his son right away because he was afraid that would scare me off. But when I did finally meet his son I was seventeen and his son had just turned two "daddy your home!" yelled a two year old boy Keary sighed as we walked though the door as soon as I stepped thought the door the little boy noticed me "daddy who's the pretty girl" he asked Keary smiled sweetly at his son and said "Jason this is Alicia" "Hello Alicia" he said with a smile I smiled back at him and said "hello Jason it's nice to meat you" "you can call me jay" he said "well jay you can call me Alic" I said with a smile remembering the first time Keary called me that "hey Alic I have some business I need to take care of do you mind watching jay" he asked "of course not" I said as he walked over to me and gave me a hug and then a kiss on the forehead. After he had left me and jay had spent time playing games until we both got hungry. Jay 's mother was too vampire but he hasn't transformed in to one yet. I had started to make dinner when there was a loud knock at the door. I froze in fear remembering what happened nine years ago "Alic, are you ok" Jason said as he pulled me back in to reality "yeah I'm fine I said as I went to the door I peaked out of the peep hole and saw guys dressed in all black I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door "can I help you" I asked the men "were here for the boy" the one that seemed like the leader said "I'm sorry but I can't-" I cut my self off when the leader showed me his fangs and I froze in fear he walked up to me and started to stroke my cheek as my body began to start shaking "you know you look a lot like your mother" he said as my eyes widened as I slapped his hand away. Then Keary showed up just as he was about to slap me "Chris leave her alone" he yelled "why she's not yours you haven't even claimed her yet" Chris said "Chris leave now before I rip you and your whole army apart" Keary said angrily Chris and the other men quickly left and Keary's eye's quickly softened "are you ok" he asked "yeah I'm fine" I said "are you sure" he asked "yeah I'm going to go home" I said as I started to walk I felt some one grab my wrist I quickly spun around to see Keary "let me walk you home" he said "what about-" I started to say but was cut off by Keary "he'll be fine he knows not to answer the door when I'm not there" he said "fine" I said with a sigh he smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked down the hall(he lived in an apartment) "there still around they" I asked "huh" he asked confused "those guys from before" I said as a shiver ran down my spine "yes" he said as he pulled me to him at put his arm around my waist "are you sure your ok" he whispered in my ear "yeah it's just that they reminded me of that day when mother left" I said "don't worry I wont let them touch you" he said as we arrived at my apartment were both me and my dad lived "goodnight" I said then he kissed me after a while I broke it and smiled "go home" I said "alright but make sure you lock all the doors and windows" he said with a worry look on his face "don't worry I will I said with a smile as he kissed my forehead and said "I love you" as I opened the door then closed it when I closed it I made sure I looked it. I sighed as I went in to the living room and saw beer bottles all over coffee tablel start pick them up. On top of my dad hating vampire's he also gets drunk. I sighed as I threw the last of the bottles in the trash. I really did hate it when he drank, I walked back it to the living room to make sure there was nothing left to clean up when I walked in to the living room I looked aroud there was nothing but then I saw a figure in the corner "who's there" I said loud just enough for the figure could hear me the figure said nothing it just started walking towards me slowly I ran into the kitchen to grabbed a knife and just as I did the lights went out then I felt someone grab me I was about to scream when some one whispered in my ear "sssh it's ok it's ok" I heard Keary say "stay here I'll take care of him" he said as I went over to the light switch and flipped it *well he sure does know how to scare me* I thought as the lights in the kitchen came on I waited in the kitchen for a few minutes I was surprised not to hear any breaking of things when Keary finally came back he was smiling I looked at him confused as another guy came in the kitchen "so this is the girl" he said "yep" Keary said I sighed as I left the kitchen and went in to living room there wasn't even a single thing out of place. I left the kitchen and headed for my dad's bed room I could hear him yelling coming from the other side then he opened the door and started to yell but stopped when he saw me "hear" he said as he handed me the phone a mumbled something that I couldn't make out "hello" I said "hi sweetie" my grandma said "hi grandma, why did you call this late" I asked her "well I was just wandering if you would like to come live with me for a while" she asked sweetly I was about to say yes when I saw Keary "grandma you know I can't just leave my friends and I would need to check up on my dad" I said "Well how about your grandfather and I move in to the same apartment building as you and you can move in with us until your old enough to move out" she said "alright" I said giving up I knew she would not take no for answer knowing her she had probably already gotten an apartment. "Good because I already got an apartment were moving tomorrow" she said "alright I'll see you tomorrow then" I said as I clicked the end button and slowly walked in to my dad's room when I step in he was frowning "your going to live with her aren't you" my dad asked "yeah but-" I started to say but was cut off by my dad "I knew it your just like your mother" he said "dad its not like I want to you know how grandma is she wont take no for answer" I said "GET OUT! Now" he ordered as he threw a vase at me I dropped the phone and quickly ran out of his room and in to the living room were Keary was "Are you ok" he asked "yeah I'm fine" I said as I heard my dad yell loud enough im pretty sure it woke the neighbors "whore get back here and clean up this damn mess you made" he said as he came in to the living room I turned around to where Keary was and he was gone "your luck I haven't thrown you in a whore house yet" my dad yelled as my eyes widened. Then there was an knock on the door my dad let me go and said "that mess better be cleaned up by the time I get in there or I'm gona sell you to one of those whore houses" he said as he let me go I quickly grabbed some supplies and cleaned up the broken vase and the phone on the receiver then my dad came in "there's someone at the door for you" he said as he went to his bed got, under the covers and fell asleep. I turned out the light as I left. I opened the front door to see Keary "are you ok" he asked as I hugged him tightly "do you want to come back to my place" he asked I nodded and quickly but quietly closed the door. I held on tight to him till we got to his apartment and he opened the door we walked in it was quite I walk in to the living room were Jason was passed out I sighed and went in to the kitchen were Keary and the guy from before were talking, then both stopped when I came in and stood up, Keary came over to me and gave me a kiss "ewe get a room" the guy said "this is my apartment you know" Keary said. "Alicia this is Greg he's an old friend" Keary said I smiled at Greg "hey sorry about earlier I didn't know you were Keary's girl" he said "it's ok, I'm sorry you had to here all that" I said "hey it's not your fault" he said "hey Keary where am I going to sleep" I asked "well I don't sleep, or at least not in a bed so you can have mine" he said "ok well I'm going to go to bed" I told them


End file.
